Le Murmure des Muses
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Le retour à la vie n'est pas simple pour tout le monde. Certains tentent de reprendre pied, d'autres s'enfoncent dans le passé. Et au milieu de tous ceux qui souffrent, Mû, isolé, ne peut se tourner vers personne. Même quand les rêves prennent le pas sur la réalité et qu'une ancienne puissance tente de le faire faillir...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour !

Malgré le temps, malgré l'absence, malgré la tempête... Je suis encore là, mouhaha !... Pardon ._. Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout régulière, je suis désolée. En plus, j'attaque de nouveaux trucs sans avoir fini mes autres projets, je suis vraiment nulle... J'espère que, malgré tout, ce premier chapitre pour cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Cette fois-ci, c'est Mû et les Atlantes qui vont en baver sous ma plume ! J'ai essayé d'améliorer mon style d'écriture pour être moins "brouillonne", mieux détailler certaines émotions ou autre, j'espère que ce serait plus clair pour vous et que vous apprécierez cette différence ! Le titre en lui-même n'a vraiment rien à voir avec l'histoire (enfin...), mais je l'aimais bien et comme je fonctionne à l'instinct... Voilà !

Disclaimer: Est-ce que je dois véritablement présenter M. **Kurumada**, le créateur de cette magnifique série ? Donc oui, à part l'histoire en elle-même, rien n'est à moi. Même l'histoire atlante vient de la mythologie, c'est triste.

Fini le blabla ! Bonne lecture !

**EDIT 14.03:** Mise à jour avec corrections orthographiques et remarques des lecteurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Prélude à un changement**

* * *

_Après avoir détrôné Cronos, le Dieu du Temps qui avait lui-même prit la place de son père Ouranos, ses enfants se partagèrent les tâches qui leurs incomberaient par la suite. Zeus, le benjamin, devient le "_Seigneur du Ciel_" et il élu résidence au sommet même de l'Olympe, au plus proche des cieux, d'où il pouvait tout voir et tout diriger. Hadès devint le "_Seigneur des morts_", le gouverneur du Tartare et il hérita du sombre monde souterrain, enfouit sous la terre des mortels, d'où il devrait gérer les âmes des décédés. Poséidon, enfin, pris le rôle de "_Seigneur de la Mer_" et son domaine aquatique s'étendit sur la surface du monde où son élément délimiterait les zones de vie des hommes. Toutefois, Zeus avait quelque chose de plus par rapport aux autres: un Temple terrestre, où il allait régulièrement, ce qui menaça bien vite de créer des dissensions entre ses aînés, qui ne bénéficiaient pas du même traitement, et lui. Ne voulant pas d'une guerre entre eux et lui, il choisit ainsi d'offrir la même garantie à ses deux frères et leur octroya un domaine sur Terre où ils pouvaient s'installer s'ils le souhaitaient._

_Pour Poséidon, ce lieu fut l'Atlantide, un archipel situé au-delà des colonnes d'Hercule. Un pauvre petit village de paysans existait déjà sur cette terre à ce moment-là et parmi, ses derniers, se trouvaient la belle Clito. Jeune orpheline aux cheveux aussi sombres que son passé, elle vivait sur la montagne centrale de l'île et le Dieu, après plusieurs jours passés à l'observer, en devient vite amoureux. Elle finit d'ailleurs par répondre favorablement à ses avances. Alors il éleva autour de leur demeure une enceinte formée de murs et de fossés remplis d'eau qui les coupèrent du monde extérieur afin vivre auprès de son épouse mortelle sans s'inquiéter du reste de l'île._

_Les premiers enfants de Poséidon naquirent de leur union, ceux qui deviendront, par la suite, les gouverneurs de l'Atlantide pour leur père. Ils furent les premiers « _Atlantes_ »…_

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

L'herbe était magnifiquement verte sous ses pieds. Quelques arbres se balançaient paresseusement à la limite de son champ de vision. Bien plus loin devant lui, il apercevait quelques pierres grises sur lesquelles se reflétait cruellement la lumière du soleil, vestiges d'une ancienne construction qui n'existait plus que dans les souvenirs des plus anciens qu'ils tiraient eux-mêmes de leurs ancêtres. Il détourna légèrement les yeux, blessé par la luminosité trop forte de cet endroit. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lever la tête, il pouvait sentir l'astre solaire qui se dressait fièrement dans un ciel quasi dénué de nuages, ce même astre qui percutait durement la roche et qui lui brûlait désagréablement les épaules. C'était une belle journée de printemps comme on pouvait les aimer, une de ces journées où l'on ne voulait pas travailler, une de ces journées qui semblaient n'être qu'un avant-goût de l'été ensoleillé qui s'annonçait. S'il tendait l'oreille, peut-être pourrait-il percevoir le chant de quelques oiseaux ou encore le bourdonnement d'insectes qui se prélassaient joyeusement autour des fleurs qui embaumaient les lieux. Mais à l'instant où il se fit cette remarque, ce fut un autre bruit qui se fit entendre.

\- _Mû..._

S'abritant les prunelles, il regarda à nouveau en direction des ruines. Une autre personne s'y asseyait calmement, attendant certainement qu'il la rejoigne. Il n'avait pas besoin de plisser davantage les yeux pour reconnaître l'épaisse chevelure bouclée et ses mèches vertes qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul être de sa connaissance. Lentement, son corps se mit en marche dans sa direction. Sous ses pieds, l'herbe crissait étrangement mais quelque chose semblait lui interdire de regarder ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce curieux bruit et il continua d'avancer. Malgré la lumière encore vive, il pouvait désormais distinguer plus nettement le visage du Pope qui le regardait venir à lui en silence. Le Grand Pope d'Athéna, celui qui l'avait élevé et celui qui l'avait défié également pour avertir leur Déesse lors du combat contre Hadès en personne. Il ressentit un faible pincement dans sa poitrine. Son maître et l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui ne se ressemblaient décidément pas. Oh Dieux, depuis quand Shion avait-il cette lueur insolente dans le regard ? Cela semblait si... Éloigné de celui qu'il connaissait. Tout comme cette jeunesse retrouvée, ce corps de jeune adulte. Pourtant, l'aura et le charisme de Shion étaient toujours identiques à ceux qui l'impressionnaient quand il était enfant. Alors pourquoi lui semblait-il donc si différent ?

L'ancien Bélier ne portait pas sa tenue de fonction. Le vêtement qu'il avait sur lui semblait être un mélange de style atlante et grec, une longue tunique de tissu noir brodé d'or et une large ceinture qui marquait sa taille au point de la faire paraître trop fine. Le haut, lâche, ne couvrait guère ses épaules et son torse alors que des voiles très fins servaient de manches. Le tout s'arrêtait un peu en dessous du genou. Ses jambes, presque outrageusement dénudées, se terminaient par une paire de spartiates simples. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette tenue... Ou plutôt, il avait du mal à concevoir qu'un homme comme lui pouvait se permettre une telle tenue. Et pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans pouvoir se rappeler où. Mais cette vision de Shion qu'il avait en face de lui ne collait décidément pas avec le Shion mature qu'il avait vu gouverner le Sanctuaire.

Il s'était arrêté sans en avoir conscience, à quelques mètres à peine de celui qu'il appelait respectueusement "Grand Pope" malgré ses années d'apprentissage à ses côtés. Il n'y avait étrangement plus le moindre bruit autour d'eux, comme si la nature elle-même se taisait pour les laisser en paix. Il avait la gorge désagréablement sèche, aussi. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné ? Était-ce le manque de pudeur dont semblait faire preuve son aîné ou son regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il se tenait juste là, les bras ballants le long du corps, incapable du moindre geste. La scène lui semblait tellement irréelle...

\- Qu'as-tu ? Demanda Shion d'une voix pourtant douce.

Cette même voix qui avait marqué son enfance. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son maître s'était toujours montré doux. Oh, il ne lui avait passé aucune erreur et il était exigeant avec lui, mais sans pour autant être mauvais et brutal comme d'autres maîtres avaient pu l'être. Il l'avait poussé continuellement dans ses limites afin qu'il se dépasse et qu'il apprenne toujours davantage. Et lui avait tout fait pour ne pas le décevoir dans ses attentes.

\- Approche donc mon enfant.

Mais au lieu d'obéir, Mû recula légèrement, provoquant un nouveau bruissement dans l'herbe. Le bruit lui parut assourdissant à côté du silence qu'il y avait eu jusque là. Une nouvelle fois, il se retient de regarder en bas pour savoir ce qui pouvait être aussi bruyant sous ses pieds. Le pincement dans sa poitrine s'était accentué, son corps s'était tendu. Et il s'entendit répondre durement:

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Le vent se leva soudainement, faisant voler des mèches parme devant son visage et tentant de soulever leurs habits. Il eut une grimace devant la brutalité de l'élément qui semblait se déchaîner d'un coup sur eux. Mais malgré le souffle puissant qui les entourait et menaçait de dévoiler un peu plus son corps, Shion se leva avec calme. La lueur qu'il avait qualifié plus tôt d'insolente avait disparue, remplacée par une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: la tristesse. S'il prononça d'autres paroles, l'air les emporta avant qu'il ne puisse les entendre. Sans bouger, il vit son supérieur se détourner et commencer à s'éloigner, le laissant seul. Ne venait-il pas de le repousser après tout ? Ses prunelles se fermèrent pour ne plus le voir et il savait qu'il n'effacerait jamais cette douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à son maître. Il aurait pu s'excuser, courir pour le rattraper, lui demander pardon... Et surtout, oh oui surtout, lui dire qu'il n'aurait pu rêver d'un autre père quand celui qui l'avait élevé l'avait fait avec tant de droiture et d'honneur. Il aurait pu lui dire tout cela, lui expliquer à quel point ses enseignements avaient toujours guidés sa vie quand il n'avait plus été présent, lui dire de quelles façons il avait tenté de lui ressembler en grandissant, lui dire à quel point il avait été fier de l'avoir eu comme maître. Il aurait pu lui dire ça mais il savait que c'était trop tard, qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit. Son regard accrocha le dallage de pierres qui composait le plafond au-dessus de lui et il passa de longues minutes, comme interdit, à les contempler. Il faisait de plus en plus souvent ce rêve c es derniers temps. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, son maître et lui, mais le dialogue était la réplique exacte de celui qu'ils avaient eu il y a des années de cela, quelques heures seulement avant que Saga n'assassine Shion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en rêvait toujours d'ailleurs, ni même la signification des autres éléments qu'il pouvait voir dans ses songes. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il savait qu'il était encore tôt. Le plus raisonnable à faire était de se tourner sur un côté et de se rendormir avant qu'il ne soit une heure assez décente pour pouvoir préparer le petit déjeuner. Pourtant, son corps se décala vers la gauche et il se redressa pour poser ses pieds sur le sol glacial avant de se lever lentement. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

Les gestes banals du quotidien prirent le dessus sur son corps et il se mit en mouvement de façon quasi-automatique. Enfiler une tunique-robe aux couleurs délavées. Tirer ses draps et les agiter un peu avant de les replacer correctement. Taper un peu sur ses oreillers pour leur faire reprendre leur forme. Contourner le vieux lit pour ouvrir l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et repousser le volet de bois qui tentait de retenir la lumière de l'extérieur. Prendre une gorgée d'air frais… Et frissonner un peu sous le froid. Bien que vivant au Tibet depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il ne s'habituait pas complètement aux températures quotidiennement proches du négatif. Il referma la fenêtre pour récupérer un châle rouge qu'il jeta sur ses épaules avant d'enfin quitter l'endroit qui lui servait de chambre. Tout en marchant, il attacha ses cheveux avec un lien de cuir pour ne pas qu'ils viennent obstruer sa vision : il était prêt pour cette nouvelle journée. Vivant quasiment seul dans les lieux, il avait aménagé le rez-de-chaussée en lieu de vie et s'occupait juste assez des niveaux supérieurs pour ne pas qu'ils tombent en ruines. Il fit d'ailleurs halte au centre de la tour et leva les yeux vers le gigantesque plafond, laissant son regard courir le long de l'escalier qui reliait chaque étage tel un serpent glissant entre des anneaux. Il pouvait sentir la sérénité des lieux et la forte personnalité des anciens habitants de la bâtisse et il avait toujours trouvé ce contact rassurant, comme si une force mystérieuse veillait sur lui. Il sourit et reprit sa route.

Il passa devant la chambre que son apprenti occupait et en trouva la porte entrouverte, comme bien souvent. Le plus jeune aimait se balader dans les anciennes pièces et fouiner dans les vieux livres jusqu'à pas d'heures et ce n'était pas rare qu'il laisse sa porte ouverte quand il allait s'allonger un peu. Il la ferma sans troubler le silence du bâtiment et gagna la petite cuisine. Le feu de la veille ne s'était pas totalement éteint, il souffla doucement sur les braises pour le raviver et mit de l'eau à chauffer avant de sortir dehors. Comme toujours, le paysage des montagnes qui s'étendaient en face lui coupa le souffle autant qu'il le ravissait. Et pourtant, il avait toujours autant de mal à croire qu'il pouvait à nouveau les voir, comme avant ! Le retour à la vie avait pour le moins été… Brutal. Comment accepter de recommencer comme si de rien était ? Comment pardonner à ceux qui avaient fauté ? Comment « vivre pour soi » ? Ils n'avaient été élevés qu'en guerriers, comment pouvaient-ils vivre en sachant que la guerre n'était plus ? Et outre la douleur physique et les blessures psychiques qui avaient traversées leur corps, ils avaient dû affronter une réalité qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : la paix. Et c'était presque aussi effrayant qu'une armée de Spectres qui venait frapper à votre porte pour vous demander du thé.

Ils étaient tous affectés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, quel que soit le « camp » auquel ils avaient appartenu. Aldébaran, si brave et si bon, n'avait pas souri une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu. Les bras continuellement croisés, il toisait chaque personne qui approchait de son Temple avec un regard glacial, même ceux qui comptaient autrefois parmi ses amis. La réaction de Saga avait été bien plus… Surprenante ? Non, ce n'était guère étonnant quand on y réfléchissait bien. Avec tous les péchés qu'il portait, pouvait-on décemment lui accorder un pardon véridique ? Lui, l'homme qui avait causé une guerre, ordonné de nombreux morts et versé le sang de leur Déesse, comment pouvait-il obtenir un pardon ? Rien qu'accepter un retour à la vie… Le soir-même, il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Oh, il n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Apparemment, il aurait demandé à Saori le droit d'expier ses péchés sur l'île où un ancien chevalier des Gémeaux aurait vécu un long moment il y a quelques siècles de cela. En vérité, ce n'était pas du tout surprenant qu'il décidât de ne pas rester ici où il ne se serait pas passé un jour sans qu'on ne lui rappelle ses fautes. Mais le geste restait assez choquant pour autant. Kanon, quant à lui, occupait toujours le troisième Temple sans sembler prêter attention à ce qu'on disait de lui. Pourtant, tous savaient qu'il rejoignait de temps en temps son frère. Et tous se demandaient aussi s'il n'allait pas repartir chez les Marinas un jour ou l'autre.

DeathMask, de son côté, avait été sanglant. Oscillant entre colère et envie meurtrière, il passait beaucoup de temps au douzième, où l'un des autres assassins du Domaine Sacré tentait de le canaliser. Aphrodite, pour sa part, semblait bien indifférent à ce retour et se comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait : avec mépris pour ceux qu'il jugeait inférieurs et narcissisme concernant sa propre personne. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade de protection face au mal qu'il avait accompli et au sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Ce n'était pas pour rien que DeathMask passait son temps chez lui et qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux quelques heures de façon régulière quand le Cancer ne se contrôlait plus… Aiolia, lui, n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher mais tout à reprocher chez les autres. Simple vengeance de celui qui avait été traîné dans la boue pour son lien du sang avec un pseudo-traître. Malgré tout, lui aussi se trouvait blessé : Aioros, de retour également, était désormais plus jeune que lui et ce qu'ils avaient toujours partagés semblait brisé. Comment renouer avec un être qui ne vous a pas vu grandir ? Comment accepter cette jeunesse, lui qui avait été leur aîné ? Les deux frères avaient besoin de temps, pour se retrouver comme pour trouver une place bien à eux dans cette nouvelle vie. Shaka ne semblait pas perturbé du tout, mais il devait être dur de réussir à le perturber. Il avait aussi ses torts mais il était en paix avec lui-même contrairement à tous les autres.

Dohko et Shion avaient un peu plus de mal. Comme Aioros, ils retrouvaient un corps qu'ils avaient perdu – ou presque – avec le temps. Pourtant, contrairement au Sagittaire, ils avaient déjà vu leur vie s'écouler normalement. Cette nouvelle jeunesse était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose car elle les forçait à vivre encore plus longtemps loin des camarades qu'ils avaient aimés. Et l'Atlante avait dû reprendre ses fonctions malgré ses années de services, ce qui en faisait marmonner certains comme quoi il était juste là pour rattraper le retard laissé par Saga… Milo réagissait comme il avait toujours vécu : en fonçant. Déjà sur son _ex-à-nouveau-meilleur-pote_ pour lui dire sa façon de penser, l'engueuler un long moment puis lui pardonner avant de recommencer ses reproches et de le pardonner une nouvelle fois. Et puis en vivant, tout simplement. Pourtant, il avait lui aussi ses moments sombres. Ses jours-là, Camus descendait chez lui et personne ne pouvait accéder au Temple de la journée… D'ailleurs, Camus affichait le même air d'indifférence que Shaka. Nul doute qu'il souffrait aussi, bien qu'il ne le dise pas. S'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Milo, c'était peut-être pour se faire pardonner par ce dernier après tout. De son côté, Shura s'enfonçait dans un fanatisme religieux qui en devenait dérangeant. Certes, il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Athéna et la servir le plus fidèlement possible et ce n'était qu'à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances qu'il l'avait trahit en suivant Saga. Mais son retour sous les ordres d'Hadès l'avait profondément marqué et il se sentait comme souillé par l'attaque interdite qu'il a finalement dû utiliser. Il tentait donc de se racheter en poussant à l'extrême son abnégation pour leur Déesse, au point d'en négliger ceux qui étaient jadis proches de lui.

Le jeune homme soupira doucement. Oui, ses collègues avaient durement été touchés par ce retour, et il n'était pas en reste de son côté. Oh, on pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal pendant toutes ces années, mais qu'avait-il véritablement fait en vérité ? N'avait-il pas sciemment tourné le dos au Sanctuaire pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, refusant de s'approcher de celui qu'il savait être un traître mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas dénoncé ? N'avait-il pas abandonné tous ses devoirs pour revenir comme une fleur au moment où une victoire se dessinait pour Athéna ? Des fautes, il en avait commises, et elles étaient aussi graves que celles des autres. Il n'était pas un « traître » confirmé, comme pouvait l'être Aphrodite, DeathMask ou Saga, mais ses choix avaient coûtés la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Car s'il était intervenu, s'il avait dit la vérité dès le départ… Il ne se trouvait pas « plus digne » que les autres d'être de retour. Bien entendu, il était heureux que sa Déesse ait intercédé en leur faveur suite à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, mais de là à devoir vivre encore… Il doutait que le temps puisse effacer les péchés. Alors il préférait vivre à Jamir, ce lieu qui l'avait abrité pendant des années, ce lieu qu'il avait protégé bien mieux que sa propre maison, ce lieu si loin de tout et surtout loin de ceux qui étaient comme lui, des surhommes ressuscités on ne sait comment. Et puis, cet endroit était plus calme pour élever un enfant. De plus, il revenait régulièrement au Sanctuaire pour son travail sur les armures, il n'était pas autant isolé qu'il l'avait été dans sa jeunesse et il n'avait donc officiellement pas abandonné son rôle comme le Gémeau en titre. Il cherchait juste à se racheter à sa manière…

Il revient lentement à l'intérieur de la tour qui avait abritée des générations d'Atlantes aux multiples talents qui avaient marqués l'histoire des Guerres Saintes avec leurs capacités et qui n'accueillait aujourd'hui plus que deux jeunes hommes aux prouesses inexistantes et aux pouvoirs plus banals. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur des glorieux guerriers qui avaient vécus ici par le passé. Pas encore. Peut-être un jour… Mais ce n'était pas avec trois Atlantes qu'on pouvait redonner sa gloire à un peuple qui n'existait presque plus. Il chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit tout en finissant de préparer son thé du matin : hors de question de commencer à déprimer sur ses erreurs, il n'était pas là pour ça, s'étant même juré d'avancer sans regarder en arrière. De plus, une longue journée l'attendait, ce n'était donc pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail tout en avalant la première gorgée de son breuvage et s'employa à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ses rêves qui le tourmentaient en boucle furent repoussés dans son inconscience. Il étouffa ses doutes, se débarrassa de ses pensées négatives et oublia les sentiments qui lui comprimaient la poitrine. Un léger sourire prit place sur son visage quand il posa enfin sa tasse dans l'évier. Il devait réveiller Kiki. Puis la journée commencerait véritablement.

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

\- Concentre-toi sur ton Cosmos. Tu dois aller à l'intérieur même de ce corps étranger. Tu dois tout sentir : l'infime brin d'énergie qui y subsiste, la lente pulsation de sa vie qui s'écoule, la plus petite plaie qui trouble son essence et la chaleur de sa substance. Ce n'est pas un simple bout d'armure : elle a une conscience qui lui est propre et ton rôle est de t'harmoniser avec elle si tu veux pouvoir la réparer.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous parlez d'un être humain…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas constituée de chair qu'une armure n'est pas vivante. Elle sent chacune des caresses qui se posent sur son métal. Elle fusionne avec l'énergie de celui qu'elle trouve digne pour l'aider à monter en puissance. Et elle se fait blesser pour nous protéger quand nous en avons besoin, tout comme elle pleure la mort de ses précédents porteurs. Voilà pourquoi du sang est nécessaire à sa réparation : c'est le prix que nous devons payer pour compenser ce qu'elles subissent pour nous. Tu comprends cela ?

Kiki hocha la tête bien qu'un air dubitatif resta affiché sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas contredire son maître mais il avait encore du mal à ressentir l'âme des armures. S'il était en avance concernant ses capacités psychiques – aidé par sa participation, bien que relative, à la dernière Guerre Sainte -, il n'était pas encore au point concernant son travail de réparateur d'armures. C'était également pour cette raison que Mû lui refusait toutes réparations, même les plus bénignes. Il assistait à toutes celles qu'effectuait son maître mais il ne pouvait pas encore le faire seul. Pas tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à entendre les armures. Alors, selon une obscure tradition que Mû perpétuait malgré tout, il taillerait en tant que maître un coffret dans un bois noble qui serait baigné trois fois dans de l'essence de fleurs, puis il créerait les outils qui serviront à son élève dans de l'ivoire qu'il aurait chargé de son Cosmos. C'était un cadeau précieux qui démontrerait le statut de réparateur d'armures conféré à celui qui possède un de ses coffrets. Le jeune Atlante réparerait ensuite une armure en versant son propre sang en offrande. Ce serait peut-être d'ailleurs la seule fois il verserait son sang lui-même, vu qu'il demande généralement au porteur de l'armure en question de le faire pour accomplir la réparation et pour voir sa valeur. Mû était très jeune quand il a reçu son coffret des mains de Shion, mais il faut dire qu'il avait toujours été intimement lié aux âmes des armures... Kiki, même s'il rêvait de prouver sa valeur au Bélier en titre, n'était pas encore prêt pour cette nouvelle étape de son apprentissage, dont seul Mû pouvait choisir le moment. Alors il refrénait son impatience et tentait au mieux de répondre à ses attentes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son Cosmos qui parcourait le gantelet d'une armure en argent que son maître était occupé à restaurer.

Mû continua de lui donner ses instructions au fur et à mesure de la leçon, tentant de le guider correctement et d'être le plus clair possible. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le petit agneau qu'il savait tout à fait capable et compétent. Le jour où il prendra sa place arriverait bien vite, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour apprendre et comprendre les notions qui lui manquaient encore. Et avec la paix dont ils bénéficiaient désormais, il avait largement le temps de parfaire son apprentissage. Au moins, cette résurrection était profitable dans ce sens : contrairement à lui, Kiki n'aurait pas à apprendre seul les arcanes des Béliers et à tester les limites de son corps pour connaître ses capacités, il serait là pour le guider et il prenait sa tâche très à cœur.

\- Mû ?

La voix d'un de ses collègues le tira de ses observations bien trop prématurément à son goût. Faisant signe au garçon d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, il se releva souplement pour aller à l'entrée de sa demeure. Voulait-on lui demander l'autorisation de traverser son Temple ? Il trouvait la pratique un peu vieux-jeu, surtout en temps de paix. Qui aimerait donc être dérangé tous les quarts d'heure pour laisser passer ses voisins ? Surtout que, n'étant pas là la plupart du temps, ses camarades savaient très bien qu'ils pouvaient passer sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque permission. Il glissa une mèche plus courte que les autres derrière son oreille pour la faire tenir en place avant de plisser les yeux pour les habituer à la lumière plus vive de l'extérieur.

\- Tu voulais me voir Dohko ?

\- Oui, je voulais profiter de ta présence pour te demander quelque chose.

L'Atlante ne répondit pas mais son Cosmos s'était déjà rapproché de l'armure que portait son vis-à-vis pour la sonder. Bien que les combats avaient cessés, certains chevaliers s'entraînaient toujours régulièrement de manière à s'occuper un peu, quand d'autres n'étaient pas en mission en dehors du Domaine Sacré. Aussi, malgré le travail qu'il avait - on ne répare pas toutes les protections d'une armée en quelques jours, surtout après une telle guerre -, il n'était pas rare qu'on vienne lui demander de regarder à nouveau une armure qu'il avait préalablement réparée. Étonnement, s'il décela quelques écorchures sommes toutes minimes, rien n'était assez important pour qu'on vienne le déranger pour cela. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre, son intérêt éveillé.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir rendre sa cohésion aux chevaliers d'or, Shion m'a donné son aval pour cela. Serait-il possible pour toi de venir à l'arène demain ? Je voudrais réunir tout le monde pour tenter de discuter autour de quelques combats.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le but était noble, certes, mais l'idée en elle-même était mauvaise. Tous les réunir ? Ce n'était déjà pas réalisable en soit, Saga n'étant pas dans le coin immédiat et refusant certainement de les approcher. Rendre leur cohésion aux Golds ? Il aurait fallu qu'ils se soient déjà unis par le passé pour que ce soit possible. Dohko vivait encore avec le souvenir de ses premiers camarades avec qui il avait jadis tissé des liens forts et qui étaient malheureusement décédés lors de la guerre. Mais eux ? Ils n'avaient pas véritablement grandit ensemble, bien que quelques groupes d'amitié aient pu se créer. Au contraire même, ils s'étaient divisés au point de s'entre-tuer par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir ce genre de cohésion entre eux, impossible. Quant à combattre les uns contre les autres, cela lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de réveiller des querelles qui étaient loin d'être cicatrisées et de stigmatiser encore plus les traîtres alors qu'ils tentaient de faire amende honorable. Non, l'idée n'était aucunement bonne, bien qu'il puisse comprendre les raisons de ses aînés à vouloir tenter d'établir une paix entre eux. Mais c'était bien trop utopique de penser qu'ils pouvaient y arriver…

\- Si cela te fait plaisir, répondit-il.

\- Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! On se retrouve demain sans faute alors hein ?

Son collègue lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un air tout à fait joyeux avant de reprendre sa route. Sans doute avait-il dans l'espoir de leur parler un par un en montant de manière à tenter de les convaincre de venir. L'idée était absurde, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à refuser ça au plus ancien chevalier en service du Sanctuaire. En plus, quelque chose lui disait que Shion allait suivre cette initiative de très près en espérant également qu'ils puissent souder un peu plus les plus forts soldats de la Déesse de la Sagesse. Il leva vaguement les yeux jusqu'au Palais du Pope qui surplombait tous les Temples du Zodiaque.

« _Il devrait descendre pour parler avec nous de temps en temps… _»

\- Maître ? Interrogea derrière lui la voix encore enfantine de Kiki qui avait certainement entendu toute la conversation avec sa curiosité habituelle.

\- Nous restons là ce soir. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour que tu recommences l'exercice, décida-t-il.

« _Nous verrons bien comment cela se passera demain…_ »

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

La nuit était tombée lentement sur la Grèce, une fraîcheur toute relative s'installant à l'intérieur des vieux bâtiments qui se dressaient encore dans le Domaine Sacré. La journée s'était enfin achevée et il pouvait goûter à la quiétude du lieu maintenant que son apprenti était couché. Malgré tout, son front était plissé, comme soucieux, et son nez n'arrêtait pas d'inspirer l'air comme pour tenter d'y déceler une faible odeur de renfermé. Mais il arrivait à peine à sentir celle de la poussière. La pièce, bien qu'étant peu souvent utilisée, était régulièrement aérée pour éviter que le mobilier ne s'abîme. Il avait un peu de mal à se dire qu'il était dans « sa » chambre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce comme telle. Pour lui, c'était encore et toujours la chambre de Shion, tout simplement. Au début de sa nomination, le jeune Pope avait continué de dormir ici, vu qu'il avait toujours le Temple à sa charge. Avec les décennies et l'âge, il avait cessé cette habitude, si bien que le petit Mû avait passé les premières années de sa vie presque entièrement au Palais. Ce n'était que quelques mois avant que Shion ne meurt qu'il avait commencé à venir ici avec son maître qui voulait lui faire prendre conscience de ses devoirs en tant que futur chevalier. L'apprenti avait dormit dans la chambre qui lui était réservée et qui était désormais occupée par Kiki et le Pope avait dormi ici. En fuyant ses devoirs face à Saga, Mû n'y avait plus remit les pieds avant le retour d'Athéna. Même maintenant, il avait du mal à accepter que cette pièce soit la sienne, préférant Jamir au Sanctuaire. Rien n'avait d'ailleurs changé en termes de décoration dans le Temple depuis son précédent propriétaire...

Il secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit de manière à pouvoir regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Dans ce Temple, il avait encore parfois tendance à se sentir comme l'enfant qu'il était avant et du mal à accepter d'avoir été séparé si tôt de son maître qui représentait tout pour lui. Presque comme un père... Et pourtant, d'une nature fonceuse, il y a avait eu cette dispute, ce fameux soir, et ses mots qu'il avait toujours regretté de prononcer. Ses mots qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus effacer et pour lesquels il ne se serait jamais excusé en vérité. Il avait blessé Shion avec toute la vigueur que pouvait avoir un gamin de son âge. Quelques heures à peine avant que Saga ne devienne Pope...

Un soupir lui échappa et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour observer le jeu de lumière de la lune sur le plafond qui le surplombait. La nuit avait tendance à faire ressortir ce qu'on réussissait à éloigner la journée. Mais il était un chevalier maintenant et n'avait pas à se laisser aller à de la nostalgie. Ne s'était-il donc pas promis de ne plus regarder en arrière pour se concentrer sur l'avenir ?...

L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant. La bise, légère, semblait louvoyer entre ses brins pour agiter les pétales des fleurs qui y poussaient. Le parfum de ses dernières montait par à-coup jusqu'à lui. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le chant d'un oiseau dont il ne reconnut pas l'espèce. Il aurait bien aimé s'asseoir là, au milieu de ce champ enchanteur, afin de laisser le temps passer en l'oubliant. A ses pieds, il pouvait apercevoir quelques insectes qui vaquaient à leur vie sans se préoccuper de celle des autres. Sans médire sur le compte des autres comme savait si tristement bien le faire l'espèce humaine. Oui, il aurait voulu s'asseoir pour oublier le temps, oublier le passé et le futur, pour ne plus penser à rien. Il leva lentement les yeux. Aucun bruit autre que ceux fait par la nature ne s'était fait entendre mais il avait perçu un changement dans l'atmosphère de ce lieu idyllique. Il n'était plus seul. Au loin, flamboyantes sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil, se dressaient de vieilles ruines près desquelles était assise une silhouette. Son corps se mit en marche par automatisme. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec lui.

Sous ses pieds, la verdure émettait un crissement étrange et non-naturel. Il aurait aimé regarder ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle réaction mais il ne le devait pas. C'était une certitude bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où elle venait. Son regard restait désespérément fixé sur l'homme qui l'attendait. Une tunique noire brodée de fils d'or, un vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu porté par son aîné et qui ne lui allait pas, à ses yeux. C'était tellement éloigné de sa fonction, comment Shion pouvait...

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Ce n'était pas Shion qui se trouvait devant lui. Les cheveux, d'apparence aussi lisse que les siens, étaient plus longs, tressés en une natte compliquée et surtout d'une couleur complètement blanche bien que ce ne fut pas un vieillard qui lui faisait face. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat doré qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses points de vie sur une peau mate qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un membre de son peuple. C'était un Atlante, à n'en point douter, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il plissa doucement les yeux.

\- Bonjour Mû. Je m'appelle Lam. Assied-toi, nous avons à discuter tous les deux...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour !

J'en ai mis du temps depuis la publication de mon premier chapitre... Plusieurs mois, mais j'espère que ses mois auront été profitable et que le résultat en vaux la peine ! J'ai vraiment voulu être à la hauteur des remarques que vous m'aviez fait: si vous prenez le temps de re-regarder le chapitre 1, il a légèrement été modifié et surtout corrigé entièrement (normalement) pour ne plus vous brûler les yeux. J'ai aussi pris le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre-ci avant de le poster malgré mon impatience et mon envie. C'est pourquoi j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer: L'histoire de Saint Seiya appartient corps et âme à son grand créateur, M. **Kurumada** ! Gloire à lui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Amorce d'un changement**

* * *

_Malgré sa condition de mortelle, Clito donna de nombreux enfants à Poséidon. Elle mit au monde cinq paires de jumeaux. Ces derniers n'avaient pas hérités de l'immortalité de leur auguste Père mais possédaient son charisme et sa force de caractère. Le Dieu se plaisait à les regarder grandir et il embellit son territoire pour eux. Il commença par faire jaillir des sources d'eau pure qui venaient s'écouler dans le bois sacré de l'île, ce qui permit la pousse d'arbres d'une diversité et d'une beauté étonnante. Puis, il fit surgir de la terre des aliments variés et abondants pour subvenir largement aux besoins de tous les habitants. Enfin, quand le temps fut venu, il divisa l'île en autant de parties égales qu'il avait de fils, et les leur offrit, pour qu'ils deviennent chacun roi et qu'ils administrent leur territoire._

_L'aîné de tous, Atlas, devint le roi de la partie centrale de l'île, celle où ses parents avaient vécus. Il fit construire à la place de l'ancien bâtiment un temple grandiose dédié à son père, où des cérémonies en son honneur se dérouleraient chaque année. Ses murs furent construits en marbre précieux et des colonnes constituées d'ivoire incrusté d'orichalques soutenaient le plafond où s'étendait une resplendissante fresque relatant les exploits du Dieu des Océans. Dans la pièce principale, la plus prestigieuse, un large bassin d'eau cristalline avait été placé en face d'un trône en argent et pierres précieuses taillé pour Poséidon. De nombreuses offrandes y étaient régulièrement déposées et l'air était délicatement parfumé de fleurs fraîches. Enfin, une immense statue d'or représentant le Dieu sur son char fut installée à l'entrée. L'extérieur du temple, quant à lui, accueillait une allée où des statues d'or des rois de l'île veillaient et jugeaient ceux qui approchaient de ces lieux._

_Ainsi, l'île commença à prospérer sous le règne des dix rois, puis sous celui de leurs descendants. La culture et le savoir étaient recherchés par tous, au point que le plus modeste de ses habitants eu droit à la même connaissance que chacun de ses dirigeants. Tous œuvraient dans un même but et la civilisation Atlante commença à être connue à travers le monde entier..._

_*´¨)_

_¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)_

_(¸.•´ (¸.•`_

« _\- ... Ne t'en fais pas, tout te sera dévoilé très bientôt, mon jeune Atlante. Et le jour où tu restaureras la grandeur de notre peuple approche à grands pas. Je t'enseignerais tout ce que tu devras savoir._

_\- Je ne comprends pas..._

_\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tout ira bien. Bientôt Mû..._ »

Quand Mû ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit étrangement perdu. Comme s'il devait absolument se souvenir d'une chose qui refusait de lui revenir. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans « sa » chambre, à Jamir, s'ajouta à sa confusion, et il lui fallut s'asseoir un moment et regarder autour de lui avant que tous les événements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté la proposition de Dohko: il avait extrêmement mal dormi, encore plus que d'ordinaire ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et il ne se sentait guère en forme. Affronter les autres chevaliers d'or, à condition bien entendu que la Balance ait pu les convaincre de venir également dans l'arène, ne lui disait sincèrement rien. De plus, il savait qu'il avait encore fait des rêves étranges hier soir, bien qu'il n'en gardât étonnamment pas le moindre souvenir. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, mais son esprit était pour le moment trop embrumé pour que cela lui revienne. Il secoua la tête.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et il s'était décidément réveillé bien plus tôt que ce qui était devenu pour lui une habitude. Rester au Temple du Bélier ne lui réussissait pas. Sa bouche légèrement pâteuse et la naissance d'une migraine le forcèrent à quitter le lit. S'il essayait, peut-être réussirait-il à se rendormir pour une fois, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici, aussi laissa-t-il de suite tomber l'idée pour s'habiller en silence. Laissant la chambre en l'état afin de ne pas faire plus de bruits, il rejoignit discrètement la cuisine en veillant à ne pas réveiller son apprenti, et fit chauffer un peu d'eau pour son thé du matin. Quelques étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel qui se découpait à travers la fenêtre. Il ne les contemplât pas, connaissant par cœur les constellations qu'elles représentaient. Par contre, il observa les Temples qui le surplombaient. Une très faible lueur était visible chez l'un d'entre eux, tout en haut. Apparemment, Aphrodite avait lui aussi du mal à dormir. A moins que ce ne fût DeathMask, qui aurait débarqué une nouvelle fois à l'improviste... Le Palais du Pope, pour sa part, était plongé dans une obscure tristesse. Le sommeil de Shion ne semblait pas perturbé. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son maître. Il aimerait que, parfois, ce dernier prenne le temps de venir le voir pour qu'ils puissent parler un peu. D'eux, de lui, de leur peuple, de n'importe quoi en fait, du moment qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à son ancien élève. Mais il était bien trop occupé par ses devoirs pour venir, et Mû connaissait bien assez les contraintes du Pope pour oser le déranger.

Son thé se révéla particulièrement infect ce matin-là, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas à cœur de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il se frotta le front, comme pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'heure matinale, le manque de sommeil et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit y étaient certainement pour beaucoup, car il avait bien du mal à se vider l'esprit pour se concentrer sur la journée à venir. Plus il y pensait, et moins il arrivait à se rappeler des détails de son dernier rêve malgré ses efforts. Cela faisait bien plusieurs semaines, depuis leur retour en fait, qu'il vivait la même scène quasiment tous les soirs, et la seule fois où cela avait été différent, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Pourtant, il était bien là, ce sentiment d'importance qui bouillait en lui comme pour l'alerter de quelque chose. Comme si un danger approchait…

C'était parfaitement ridicule. Il n'y aurait plus de guerres, c'était bien pour cela qu'on les avait fait revenir, non ? Avec l'espoir, un peu utopique, qu'ils pourraient vivre normalement malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Un sourire amer se forma sur son visage. Des blessures, ils en avaient tous, même ceux qui semblaient s'en être tiré indemne. Mais qui aurait pu affirmer que rien n'avait changé ? Ils avaient tous quelque chose à se reprocher au final. Rien que leur sacrifice face au Mur des Lamentations avait de quoi en traumatiser plus d'un. Alors si on y ajoutait tout le reste… Une fois encore, il se demanda si c'était véritablement une bonne chose de les avoir ramené. Ils étaient tous hantés par leur passé. Ses rêves étaient la preuve de sa culpabilité après tout. Il le savait. Il ne devrait pas être là. Aucun d'entre eux ne le devrait. Ils avaient vu trop de choses, fait trop de dégâts, pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Non, même cela, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas normaux après tout…

Il secoua fortement la tête et vida le reste de sa tasse dans l'évier. Il allait assister à la réunion que Dohko avait prévue, et il repartirait à Jamir avec Kiki. Il avait trop à faire avec son apprenti pour se préoccuper d'un Sanctuaire stagnant dans cette période de paix imposée. Il lui fallait s'occuper, encore et encore, pour ne pas se perdre dans sa douleur. Penser à l'avenir, encore et toujours, et tenter d'oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, qu'il devrait être mort. Il ne savait pas comment faisait les autres chevaliers d'or pour continuer à vivre ici malgré tout. Lui ne pouvait que s'éloigner et tenter d'avancer en oubliant ce qu'il avait fait. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien ce matin.

Des fois, il ne fallait pas remuer le passé…

« _Bientôt Mû…_ »

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

Ce fut avec un certain étonnement qu'il observa les personnes ayant répondues présentes à la demande de Dohko. S'il lui semblait assez prévisible d'y voir Aioros avec son frère, il était surpris de voir que Milo était venu seul, Camus ayant certainement décliné l'invitation d'un ton net et clair comme à son habitude. Aldébaran, pourtant obéissant, brillait par son absence, de même que Shura, qui n'avait apparemment pas vu là une demande explicite de leur Déesse. La présence d'Aphrodite, nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne, le surprenait au plus haut point. De tous, il faisait bien partit de ceux dont il ne s'attendait pas à la venue. Son expression maussade montrait d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas franchement ravi d'être ici. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir été forcé, car la Balance lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et le remercia d'avoir fait le déplacement. Aucun autre chevalier n'avait répondu présent à l'appel du vieux maître.

\- Je suis bien content que vous ayez pris la peine de venir, commença d'ailleurs le Chinois.

\- Hum, vu la mobilisation de tout le monde, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça, commenta Milo avec une certaine ironie.

\- Oh, je pensais même que nous serions moins nombreux pour une première fois. Mais je suis ravi de voir que je me trompais. Sans doute pensez-vous que mon entreprise est dérisoire, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec un peu d'efforts de tous, nous pourrions retrouver un minimum de stabilité. Et pour cela, il faut s'en donner les moyens, et je ne doute pas que les autres finiront par venir eux aussi au final.

Milo n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Derrière lui, Aiolia croisa les bras d'un air revêche. Sûrement était-il là uniquement parce que son frère lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Mais il fallait le comprendre: avec tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de leur lien de parenté, le Lion n'était pas prêt à pardonner à quiconque. Pas encore... Aphrodite ne daigna pas relever les yeux. Pour sa part, Mû affichait une moue sceptique malgré toute la politesse qu'il voulait bien accorder à son aîné. Dans tous les groupes, quel qu'en soit la nature, il était impossible de s'accorder avec tout le monde. Personne n'avait le même caractère et certains ne pouvaient tout simplement pas supporter d'autres personnes malgré tous les efforts du monde. Travailler ensemble lui semblait bien assez suffisant. Car même avec de la bonne volonté, on ne pouvait décemment pas espérer qu'une personne aussi calme que Shaka, par exemple, puisse s'accorder avec un être aussi chaotique que Kanon. A moins de s'entendre sur leur ego un poil trop surdimensionné, et encore... Camus arrivait peut-être à supporter Milo, mais tout le monde n'en était pas forcément capable. Une nouvelle fois, il lui semblait que les espérances de Dohko soient bien trop utopiques. Peut-être que les anciennes générations de chevaliers avaient réussi, elles, à toutes s'entendre, mais il y avait eu trop de dissensions dès le départ de leur côté. Trop de fautes, trop d'horreurs, trop de manigances, trop de blessures...

\- Cela ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts, bien entendu, continua calmement la Balance sans paraître remarquer les doutes de chacun. Il faudra que tout le monde y mette du sien et tente de faire avancer les choses. Cela prendra du temps. Mais il ne faut pas partir défaitiste pour autant et ne pas essayer sous prétexte que cela vous paraît impossible.

Il prit le temps de les regarder un par un pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute leur attention. Puis il reprit:

\- Cela vous semblera certainement dérisoire, mais les entraînements en commun seront un premier pas vers cette stabilité. Le fait de se côtoyer à nouveau régulièrement et de se dépenser va rapidement amener plusieurs bénéfices. Déjà, vous allez faire de l'exercice. Ensuite, vous donnerez et recevrez des conseils selon les combats menés, ce qui vous forcera à vous intéresser un minima aux autres. Et enfin, vous aurez envie de gagner, donc vous tenterez bien vite de vous dépasser. Ce n'est qu'une première étape, bien entendu, mais vous verrez bien vite tous les avantages que vous en tirerez.

\- Et la prochaine étape sera d'offrir des fleurs pour excuser les actes de chacun ? S'enquit Aiolia, narquois.

\- 'Lia, reprocha aussitôt Aioros qui, malgré son apparence juvénile, avait gardé sa force de caractère d'antan. Peut-être que le pardon ne te plaît guère, mais cela ne t'autorise pas à être déplaisant avec ceux qui y croient.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le cadet accepte, de mauvaise foi, de baisser les yeux au maugréant, mécontent. L'archer reprit donc à l'intention du petit groupe:

\- Je trouve, pour ma part, l'idée intéressante et je suis prêt à la mettre en œuvre Dohko. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Et je suis bien ravi que tu le prennes ainsi !

Une nouvelle fois, il regarda tout le monde comme s'il tentait d'avoir leur consentement également. Mû lui adressa un léger sourire sans répondre. Il pouvait reconnaître que la proposition était censée, comme ce qui en découlerait d'ailleurs, mais il y avait une belle épine dans ce fabuleux projet. Ils étaient loin de pouvoir attirer tout le monde sur le terrain pour régler les querelles à coups de poings bien placés. Aiolia avait l'air de vouloir montrer des crocs envers tout le monde, Shura ne semblait pas prêt à quitter sa ferveur religieuse, DeathMask... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Et puis, les jumeaux, particulièrement Saga, ne semblaient pas avoir l'envie de se lier à eux ou de se faire pardonner quoi que ce soit... Etait-il donc le seul à se rendre compte de la masse de difficultés qui était déjà présente avant même qu'ils ne commencent ? Certes, il ne fallait pas être défaitiste, d'accord, mais quand même...

Personne d'autre n'ayant émis d'objections, Dohko proposa de commencer de suite les combats.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas trop rouillé ? Demanda presque innocemment le Scorpion.

La remarque eu au moins le mérite d'arracher le sourire au reste de l'assistance et de réchauffer d'un ou deux degrés l'ambiance. La tension était décidément bien dure à supporter. Il faut avouer qu'ils étaient tous sur les nerfs à cause de cette histoire et de leurs souvenirs personnels. Faire des efforts était peut-être possible. Restait à voir si cela porterait ses fruits. Le jeune Atlante en doutait, mais il n'avait de toute manière pas d'excuses pour se sauver maintenant. Au moins, Milo contribuait à les amuser un peu malgré la situation...

\- Je vais te montrer qui est le plus rouillé de nous deux, jeunot !

Les deux combattants descendirent vers le centre de l'arène avec un enthousiasme débordant et... Un poil trop forcé aussi. Qu'il était compliqué de feindre l'indifférence quand ses rencontres pouvaient permettre de ressouder une équipe ou de la diviser encore plus ! Les autres prirent place dans les gradins pour assister à la scène sans émettre d'hypothèses sur le futur gagnant comme une bande d'amis pourraient le faire. Mais une bande d'amis n'aurait certainement pas besoin de ce genre d'artifices pour être uni après tout. Laissant les deux frères entre eux - il entendait déjà Aiolia, courroucé, demander des explications à son aîné sur la façon dont il l'avait repris en public -, Mû fit le choix de s'asseoir un peu plus loin, aux côtés d'Aphrodite. L'androgyne lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne fit pas de remarques. Et le combat commença dans un silence pour le moins pesant...

Se désintéressant bien vite de l'échange - Milo comme Dohko se contentait de coups bien basique pour cette première rencontre -, Mû prit le partit de faire un effort de conversation. Après tout, ils étaient aussi là pour se lier...

\- Comment vas-tu ?

A nouveau, il eut droit à ce regard de côté que le dernier gardien semblait cultiver, impénétrable même s'il se doutait de la surprise qu'il avait certainement provoqué. Aphrodite pinça ses jolies lèvres avant de rétorquer, avec le dédain dont il avait toujours su faire preuve quand il s'adressait à des personnes qu'il jugeait inférieures:

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te lancer dans de telles banalités ?

Il fut un temps où Mû n'aurait pas apprécié ce ton. Ce sarcasme à peine dissimulé, cet air hautain et dédaigneux qui animait continuellement le jeune homme qui se complaisait dans son image de narcissisme égoïste insupportable. Il fut un temps où Mû n'appréciait pas son collègue qu'il trouvait trop matérialiste pour faire un bon chevalier. En vérité il n'était pas le seul à penser cela, et c'était d'ailleurs plus ce jugement de valeur qui avait, au final, poussé le Poisson à adopter ce comportement. Lui qu'on avait toujours trouvé trop beau, trop faible donc, c'était forgé cette carapace de supériorité exaspérante, choisissant de n'aimer que lui et de se fier à personne. Pour ne plus être vu comme une poupée à protéger, quitte à devenir un être totalement faux et à attirer à lui les rumeurs. Il avait fait le choix de jouer avec son apparence. Seul DeathMask ne s'était pas laissé abuser par ses manières. Violent dans ses mots comme dans ses actes, il l'avait véritablement traité comme un guerrier. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'Aphrodite était le seul à pouvoir revendiquer l'amitié de l'assassin du Sanctuaire. Quoi que, c'était peut-être à cause de lui qu'il l'était devenu également. Il fut un temps où Mû aurait peut-être pu se lier à lui, enfants, et lui éviter ce destin. Mais les "peut-être" changeaient autant le passé que les "et si". Y penser maintenant ne pourrait rien y changer.

\- Et bien, plutôt que de devoir se frapper dessus, je pense que converser ensemble reste un moyen bien plus civilisé de prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un, tu ne penses pas ?

Il doutait que Dohko puisse être passé à côté d'un tel point: loin des objectifs bien carrés qu'il leur avait présentés pour expliquer son "projet", ceux dans les gradins allaient évidemment prendre la parole entre eux, ne serait-ce que pour donner leur point de vue. Au final, les deux combattants allaient plus servir de prétexte aux autres qui, immanquablement, finiraient par se parler. Si l'idée lui avait paru pour le moins ridicule à l'origine, elle lui apparaissait légèrement plus réalisable maintenant qu'il comprenait cela. Bien entendu, rien ne garantissait un résultat positif mais c'était une bonne base pour les Golds qui s'évitaient pour la plupart et refusaient le contact avec leurs semblables.

\- Hum... Je vais aussi bien que possible compte tenu de la situation, finit, enfin, par répondre Aphrodite après avoir laissé passer un temps de silence.

Compte tenu qu'il était toujours vu comme un traître donc. Ses actions passées - soutenir Saga puis revenir en tant que Spectres - lui avaient collé cette étiquette sur le dos. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait la même chose. Le Gémeaux était bien revenu sous les ordres d'Hadès accompagné de Camus et de Shura mais on ne les avait pas traités ainsi pour autant. De la même façon que des personnes comme le Chinois ou lui-même avaient très vite su que ce n'était plus Shion qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire mais s'étaient abstenus de le signaler. Eux aussi avaient échappés à cette appellation. Alors qu'Aphrodite et DeathMask s'étaient retrouvés catalogués pour cela... Mû aurait aimé lui dire qu'il comprenait, mais était-ce sincèrement la vérité ? Lui était vu comme "un brave guerrier d'Athéna". Il aurait aimé penser que ses choix, son silence lors de la substitution de Saga, étaient de nature à garder la cohésion du Domaine Sacré. Après tout, même en tant qu'imposteur, Saga avait réussi à gouverner plus d'une décennie sans le moindre souci. Ses problèmes mentaux n'étaient apparus que plus tard, vers la fin de son règne, et il avait fait un bon Pope jusque-là. Au final, il avait juste fuit la réalité et avait vainement tenté d'oublier son passé. Voilà la vérité. Sa décision n'avait rien de chevaleresque. Et pourtant, personne n'arrivait à voir les fautes qu'il avait commises et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il était certainement bien plus un traître que le chevalier aux roses. Mais on ne le voyait pas comme tel... Et même s'il disait ses torts, on lui trouverait des excuses en pensant que cela le soulagerait. Quelle injustice...

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-il, ne pouvant à son grand désarroi ajouter grand-chose de plus sans que cela ne soit mal interprété.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de tenter une autre question:

\- Et DeathMask ?

Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite se tendit violemment et il crut même pendant quelques instants qu'il allait partir sans autre forme de procès. Il se hâta de lever la main pour l'apaiser, voulant le rassurer sur ses attentions avant qu'une parole malheureuse ne ravive de quelconques blessures:

\- Je ne fais que prendre des nouvelles... Je vis trop loin du Sanctuaire pour en avoir.

Les yeux bleus du Poisson ne l'avaient pas quitté, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer de quelle façon il allait l'envoyer promener. Il touchait manifestement un sujet sensible... Mais après tout, plutôt que d'écouter ce que pouvaient dire d'autres qui n'en savaient pas grand-chose et s'en remettaient aux rumeurs, n'était-il pas préférable de s'adresser à son plus proche ami ? Il allait néanmoins s'excuser et lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre quand son vis-à-vis reprit la parole, bien que toujours sur les nerfs:

\- Il tente de se remettre.

\- D'accord.

Vu sa réaction, il comprenait que poursuivre n'était pas une bonne idée. Ne trouvant pas de terrain plus propice afin de continuer à converser, il était en train de la laisser mourir quand Aphrodite se mit à l'interroger à son tour, d'un ton plus calme que précédemment:

\- Et toi Mû ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es presque plus ici ses derniers temps... Je suis même surpris que tu sois venu.

\- Je passe mes journées à entraîner mon apprenti ou avec des armures. Cela m'occupe pas mal, déclara-t-il sans répondre véritablement à la question.

\- Tu pourrais le faire aussi ici, non ?

Ah, qu'il n'aimait pas être interrogé ainsi ! En plus, le regard perçant de son collègue ne l'aidait pas. Si on disait volontiers de Camus que ses pupilles pouvaient sonder le fond de votre âme, celles d'Aphrodite n'avaient rien à leur envier. Malgré son apparence et ses manières pour la plupart frivoles, le dernier gardien comprenait très rapidement, et il savait où attaquer verbalement pour faire mal. Peut-être était-ce pour lui une manière de se "venger" des interrogations que l'Atlante lui avait adressées juste avant. Ou bien avait-il développé ce trait de caractère pour coller un peu plus à ce qu'on disait de lui et repousser ainsi ceux qui auraient pensé le déstabiliser avec quelques insultes...

\- Je ne me sens pas forcément à l'aise au Sanctuaire, l'atmosphère est trop... tendue. Jamir est bien plus calme.

\- Tu fais un peu comme Saga en gros. Tu nous fuis.

Ainsi découvert, Mû prit le parti d'en rire pour dédramatiser la situation et sourit au jeune homme:

\- Peut-être bien. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me faire coincer par Dohko pour aujourd'hui. Toi aussi, non ?

\- Tu le connais. Quand il vient te voir avec son air sérieux, ses grands discours et tout le reste, c'est difficile de lui dire non. Quoi qu'apparemment, nous faisons partit des rares à ne pas avoir réussi à lui résister...

Ils rirent de bon cœur et la conversation prit un tournant moins sensible, plus joyeux, sur les éventuelles idées qu'auraient pu tenter de mettre en place la Balance si personne n'était venu ce matin. Pourtant, intérieurement, Mû était troublé. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il fuyait. Et si c'était ce qu'il se répétait en lui-même régulièrement, c'était malgré tout très étrange que quelqu'un utilise ses propres mots contre lui. Comme si ses doutes étaient clairement lisibles par tous. Il sentit un frisson le traverser. Que voulait-il vraiment ? Ne souhaitait-il pas qu'on l'accuse également ? Ne serait-ce pas là un moyen de laisser transparaître sa culpabilité ? Et malgré tout, il n'avait pas voulu répondre à ses accusations et avait détourné le sujet. Comme si son esprit ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on parle de ses torts...

En bas, le combat s'achevait enfin, le temps ayant tourné étonnamment vite. Et il ne savait même pas qui avait pu gagner...

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut tenter sa chance ? Demanda leur aîné, essoufflé, quand il les rejoignit enfin.

\- Il est peut-être un peu tard désormais, fit poliment remarquer Aioros. Il faudrait limiter la durée des échanges par la suite.

\- C'est la fougue de la jeunesse ça ! On se retrouve demain pour continuer dans ce cas ?

L'archer acquiesça, imité par son frère qui y mettait apparemment de la mauvaise grâce. Milo avait l'air partant. Dohko se tourna vers les deux derniers.

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Ouais... Marmonna l'androgyne, peu convaincu.

\- J'ai un apprenti Dohko, tenta Mû pour sa part. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul tous les matins...

\- Essai de te libérer une petite heure, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Tu peux aussi l'emmener, hasarda Aioros. Cela ne peut que lui être instructif de regarder des combats !

Le Tibétain se demanda vaguement s'ils n'étaient pas de mèches dans cette histoire, leur enthousiasme lui paraissant un peu surfait par instant. Ne voulant pas s'embarquer dans une conversation sur l'éducation d'un enfant, il fit l'effort de faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage avant de répondre:

\- J'y songerais.

Cela ne l'engageait à rien comme cela. Car même s'il avait apprécié de discuter un peu, il trouvait toujours irréalisable l'idée dans son ensemble. Il faudrait plus que la bonne volonté de tous pour réussir à les réunir enfin... Et puis, il disait vrai. Il avait pas mal d'obligations ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de venir ici tous les jours. Quand bien même il pouvait donner des exercices à Kiki, cela ne valait pas les conseils qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer en étant présent. Et s'il décalait l'entraînement du petit, ce serait la réparation des armures qui en pâtirait. Venir une fois de temps en temps pour montrer qu'il faisait des efforts lui aussi, pourquoi pas... Mais il ne pouvait guère plus. On voyait bien qu'il était le seul, actuellement, avec un jeune à sa charge... Sa réponse eu en tout cas l'air de satisfaire le groupe car celui-ci commença à se séparer après quelques salutations d'usage. Etirant ses muscles endoloris, il s'apprêta à faire de même quand le Poisson l'interpella:

\- Tu sais... Si cela te tente un matin, tu peux venir jusqu'à chez moi boire un truc. Y a personne de debout aux aurores, alors ce sera toujours plus convivial que de rester seul. J'ai le sommeil léger de toute façon...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'accepter ou de décliner cette invitation que, déjà, son sourire narquois habituel avait repris place sur ses lèvres et qu'il s'éloignait, la tête haute et fière. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à contempler les Temples quand il se réveillait trop tôt... Il doutait qu'il monterait un jour - ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient discutés ensemble qu'ils étaient bons amis pour autant. Et monter tout le Zodiaque alors que l'aube n'était pas encore levée ne le tentait pas franchement. Déjà qu'il ne le faisait pas en plein jour... -, mais c'était sympathique de sa part d'avoir fait l'offre. Il regarda Aphrodite partir et, pendant un instant, il crut voir le Shion de ses nuits lui tourner le dos suite à ses malheureux mots. Il cligna des yeux. Il se souvenait maintenant de ce qu'il avait vu la veille dans son rêve. Cet Atlante nommé Lam qui lui disait que son peuple possédait bien plus de pouvoirs qu'on ne voulait le dire…

Quel étrange songe.

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

Le Palais du Pope était un vrai bijou d'architecture. Les salles aux plafonds immenses étaient toutes illuminées par de larges fenêtres qui permettaient de contempler tout le domaine. Les pièces de réceptions pouvaient accueillir bien plus que la centaine de chevaliers de la Déesse, et c'était sans compter la multitude de chambres ! Pour autant, on n'y trouvait pas la même volonté d'afficher sa puissance comme dans d'autres demeures divines. Seuls les appartements privés d'Athéna étaient sublimés de quelques touches de métaux précieux. Cependant, la sobriété du dernier Temple était rehaussée par les gravures fines et les détails de la roche qui le composait. Le petit Mû était à chaque fois éblouit de tout ce qu'il voyait en ses lieux. Mais la pièce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était le bureau de son maître: le vénérable meuble ancien ployait sous une tonne de papiers et les étagères sur les murs grinçaient sous le poids des archives, mais les fauteuils étaient certainement les plus agréables de tous et il y avait toujours régné une atmosphère chaleureuse et bienveillante, à l'image du Bélier d'ailleurs.

Shion était là justement, vêtu du large habit relatif à sa fonction. Rien n'avait changé ici, tout semblait figé sur cette scène qu'il n'arriverait jamais à oublier. Le vieil homme tendit la main vers son jeune élève sans que son sourire paternaliste n'éclaire son visage. Il venait de le sermonner et Mû, comme tous les enfants, trouvait la sanction injuste. On ne se rend pas compte, à cet âge-là, que les décisions des "grands" étaient là pour notre bien. Comme n'importe qui, il n'aimait pas être freiné dans ce qu'il voulait entreprendre, même si c'était impossible...

\- Approche donc mon enfant.

Mais il ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Shion allait l'inviter à s'asseoir, lui expliquer calmement ses raisons, puis l'envoyer au lit. Il le savait. Et il aurait beau argumenter, il serait en tort à ses yeux bien qu'il soit intimement persuadé de ne pas être responsable de ce dont il avait été accusé. Pourquoi les adultes n'écoutaient donc pas les enfants ? Pourquoi croyaient-ils avoir toujours tout le temps raison ? Il était en colère, il ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Il voulait être méchant pour lui faire mal, autant que sa dispute l'avait blessé. Et il savait qu'il allait être mauvais, mais il répliqua tout de même:

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

Tourner les talons. Courir pour s'éloigner dans les longs couloirs de marbre. C'était douloureux de dire cela, parce qu'il aimait le Pope comme un père. Sans doute s'excuserait-il demain, mais pour l'heure, il ne pensait qu'à partir le plus loin possible, comme si la distance pouvait amoindrir son chagrin... Il dérapa sur le sol lustré. Un bras puissant l'empêcha de tomber.

\- Doucement Mû voyons, tu risques de te faire mal.

Il releva ses yeux verts pour tomber sur Saga, qui lui souriait doucement. Saga était toujours gentil, lui. Même s'il était déjà chevalier, il venait souvent s'occuper des apprentis et il prenait pas mal de son temps pour jouer avec eux quand ils avaient des moments de libres. C'était quelqu'un de très doux et tout le monde l'adorait, le petit Atlante compris. D'ailleurs, quand son maître ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui - ce qui arrivait malheureusement souvent, surtout ses derniers mois -, il n'était pas rare que ce soit le Gémeaux en titre qui vienne le sortir du relatif isolement du Palais popale pour l'entraîner avec les autres. Il les côtoyait assez peu sinon... Mais bien qu'il aime Saga, il adorait quand Shion venait se rendre compte de ses progrès. Cela aussi arrivait peu maintenant. Du fait de sa vieillesse, le Pope ne pouvait plus autant lui accorder son attention qu'avant. Cela aussi était injuste. C'était peut-être aussi un peu pour cela qu'il était blessé que ses rares moments ensemble soient pour se faire réprimander...

\- Fait attention à toi, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et le Grec essuya doucement ses joues en lui souriant. Mû le regarda reprendre sa route en silence, sa précédente colère oubliée. Pourquoi allait-il voir le Pope à une telle heure ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose ?...

Saga était quelqu'un de gentil, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, Mû devait courir pour le rattraper, l'arrêter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit Shion. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il serait trop tard, il le savait. Il suffirait de l'appeler... Juste prononcer son nom, le ramener auprès de lui, et rien n'arriverait. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le décor qui l'entourait disparaissait lentement pour laisser place à un noir d'encre. Il ne voyait plus que le chevalier, qui devenait de plus en plus petit devant lui. S'il le retenait... S'il retournait auprès de Shion, rien n'arriverait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quelqu'un de gentil, rien ne pourrait arriver... Il suffirait de lui sourire et tout irait bien. Il demanderait pardon à son maître et il pourrait lui expliquer qu'il se sentait seul ici. Qu'il voulait juste qu'on s'occupe de lui. Que le Pope s'occupe de lui. Parce que malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il voyait son maître comme son père. Il devait y aller, arrêter cela...

« _Aller, bouge !_ » Ordonna-t-il mentalement à son corps.

Mais il était adulte maintenant, et Saga n'était presque plus visible devant lui. Il n'avait pas agi au bon moment, et cela causera pas mal de dégâts par la suite. S'il avait pu l'arrêter, s'il n'était pas parti comme cela, s'il avait tenté de s'expliquer... Et tout allait arriver à cause de lui. Les guerres, les morts, la douleur, les blessures...

Une main hâlée se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Les prunelles dorées de Lam le fixaient sans dureté.

\- _Pourquoi culpabilises-tu ?_

La phrase résonna étrangement. N'était-ce pas évident ? Il fallait qu'il arrête Saga. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Shion. Il devait rattraper ses erreurs. Tout arrivait par sa faute, uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait les bons choix. Il devait réparer tout cela !

\- Pourquoi culpabilises-tu ?

Il tenta de se dégager. Saga n'avait pas tant d'avance que cela et ils n'étaient pas si loin du bureau du Pope, il le savait. Il pouvait encore tout arrêter, c'était évident. Son aîné était proche... Il avait l'air si calme quand il l'avait vu ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser devenir ce monstre qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Athéna ! Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, et ils pourraient continuer à vivre tous ensemble. Il suffisait juste…

\- Pourquoi culpabilises-tu ? Demanda une troisième fois l'Atlante aux cheveux blancs. Tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Je dois...

\- Il t'aurait tué aussi. Sa folie ne se serait pas arrêtée sous prétexte que tu aurais été là.

Un lourd frisson de doute le traversa. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Il était persuadé qu'il aurait dû agir, pourquoi disperser toutes ses illusions ? Pourquoi ?... Il aurait voulu lui crier que Saga ne lui aurait jamais de mal. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait traîtreusement: "pourtant, il en a fait à Shion". Il savait que c'était vrai. Saga l'aurait tué également. Ou le Bélier serait mort en voulant le protéger et il aurait culpabilisé tout autant. Un goût amer remonta dans sa gorge et ses yeux le brûlèrent désagréablement. Ne pouvait-on que se contenter de subir les événements ? Pourquoi leur Déesse avait-elle permis de tels actes ? C'était... Injuste.

\- Pourquoi culpabilises-tu ? Répéta encore son vis-à-vis.

Les mots résonnaient toujours. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Plus de murs pour le protéger. Plus de jolis paysages à regarder pour cacher la vérité. Plus rien pour l'aider à ne pas faire face à la réalité. Est-ce que sa culpabilité était vaine ? Est-ce que sa souffrance n'avait aucun sens ?

\- J'aurais voulu m'excuser... Mes dernières paroles étaient tellement blessantes...

\- Et si je te disais... Qu'il t'était possible de changer le passé ?

Mû se réveilla brusquement.


End file.
